A national medical specialty society will bring unique perspective, advantages, and progress to the IAIMS concept. The American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists (ACOG) and its affiliated Council on Residency Education in Obstetrics and Gynecology (CREOG) involve all of those physicians in graduate medical education in the specialty and almost 95 percent of practicing specialists - a total of 25,000 physicians. The Nurses Association of ACOG (NAACOG) adds nearly 20,000 nurses working in the field. Building on existing activities, we will provide: 1.) educational programs in computer use and data base access; 2.) co-ordination among eight major related organizations, among the ACOG state level sections, and among the health community in general, for a series of existing data bases and information access in obstetrics and gynecology; 3.) a series of new programs involving resource center/library access, research abstracts, expanded authoritative data bases in patient management, record keeping, physician/patient quality assurance, and communications. The strengths of the College (ACOG) which will facilitate a comprehensive and integrated program include: present recognition as the national authority and data source, current involvement as an "umbrella" for all significant national organizations in the specialty, capability of providing access without geographic limitation, a set of mechanisms for dissemination of information and products, and an organizational structure which supports the concepts and permits decisive action.